EL PRIMER DÍA DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA One shot
by Tamara Aragon
Summary: Sí, el título es una referencia la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Ella ha tomado una gran decisión. ¿Que hará Tobe al respecto? TobexChief.


_Si a ratos preferirías no estar con esa persona porque te hace sentir mal, porque tu vibración cambia, porque te alteras hasta puntos que nunca creíste llegar, si te sientes manipulado cuando utiliza los sentimientos de culpa, sarcasmo o ironía para contradecirte, si sientes que no mereces ese trato pero no acabas de poner fin a esta relación, entonces estás atrapado en una relación tóxica._

Era un día soleado al inicio, sí justo así. Haciendo la perfecta metáfora de sus sentimientos por él. Desinteresados al principio, naciendo como una amistad o compañerismo fruto del mismo placer por la maldad. Pero el tiempo paso, los años también, los cambios de estaciones, e incluso, sus propios cambios.

A Tobe lo veía como alguien excepcional, sin lugar a dudas había su corazón proclamado que le pertenecía entero a él… pero él, no fue capaz de verlo. Y Tobe termino por tapar el sol, y el amanecer no se pudo dar, nunca.

Aun así, aunque fuera por un momento ella guardo esperanza, al fin y al cabo de cualquier manera se divertía, al inicio.

"Necesito un nuevo plan para derrotar a Garu"

Con esa frase, ella todos los días sentía que volvía a vivir, y, como tonta convencía a Shamang y Payaso para que la ayudaran en la excusa de ver a Tobe, por supuesto esos planes (a pesar de que ponían todo su empeño y toda la creatividad maléfica que poseían) nunca funcionaban, y aunque le atemorizaba ver como él perdía la cabeza con su incompetencia, jamás desistió en ayudarlo.

La frase "Si te has divertido, entonces es lo correcto" Es falsa, porque sí, se divirtió, pero no era lo correcto, jamás, a pesar de las risas, planes, e incluso los momentos en los que no pensaba en Tobe y sólo ponía a trabajar a su mente como una loca porque lo que hacía la entretenía, esos no debieron pasar, debió alejarse antes de que cualquier recuerdo relacionado a su estancia en Sooga se hiciera tóxico o agridulce.

 _Su manera de egoísta de vivir fue confundida por ella como fortaleza._

Naturalmente ella buscaba cruzarse en su camino, "Chief, muévete" Solía decir cuando la veía.

Jamás obtuvo una sonrisa o agradecimiento directo por parte de él, y a la fecha aún se castigaba por haberlo seguido tanto tiempo. Lo único que recibió fueron burlas, gritos y desdenes. Lo veía sonreír a lo lejos mientras daba sus estúpidos monólogos que siempre le costaban la victoria con su enemigo, y aunque era adorable, ella no lo recordaba de esa manera: Ninguna de sus sonrisas, jamás, fueron para ella. Ojalá la hubiera mirado, aunque fuera una sola vez, pero tristemente no fue así.

 _Tobe sólo pensaba en sí mismo._

Era egoísta, engreído, pedante, presumido y charlatán. No quería ni siquiera a aquellos que desde el inicio estaban con él: los ninjas de su clan. Así entonces, ¿cómo pudo soñar que la iba a querer a ella? Que solo era la chica que todos los días se paseaba por su casa, que le provocaba risas pero a costa suya, el blanco de su molestia cuando las misiones no funcionaban pero que por sus principios jamás regañaba demasiado y en su lugar descargaba su enojo con todos los demás… ni siquiera le tenía la confianza para gritarle, ¿cómo entonces la vería si quiera como una amiga? Exacto, no tienes la respuesta porque no hay.

Como a medio día el cielo se nubló, de tal manera que seguro en su viaje habría altas mareas, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya estaba camino al puerto. Con ese sentimiento de melancolía propio de cualquiera al dejar la ciudad de origen, pero también el de liberación y renacimiento.

Sólo por ese momento, en que bajaba del auto y caminaba al muelle quería pensar en Sooga, que le había dado más mal que bien, con cariño.

Un profundo sentimiento de desasosiego la invadió, considerando si era lo correcto marcharse, porque no tenía nada que la esperara del otro lado, pero a la vez nada ahí. Comenzó a llorar, varias gotas caían lenta y torturadoramente por su rostro, y es que como que parecía que iba a llover pero ni el clima la ayudaba.

"Cualquier cosa estará bien… yo estaré bien" se dijo. Y así como todas las veces que se imaginó estar en ese día, dejó la maleta que cargaba en el suelo, llevó sus nudillos a sus mejillas y limpió las lágrimas que ensuciaban su bonito rostro, volvió a cargar las maletas, respiro profundo, y volvió a ver en dirección a la aldea, ahora, con una sonrisa porque ya era libre. Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar.

-¡Chief!

Maldición, ¿que no la dejarían tranquila? Igual y pudo en ese momento dejar todo e ir corriendo, pero no quería, ya había decidido ser feliz por fin luego de tantos años, nadie, ni siquiera él podría hacer que volviera a sus días de esclavitud y vacío emocional. Lo único que hizo fue mirarlo, no duramente porque no salía de ella, solo de manera natural. Lo vio corriendo en su dirección con tanto que decir en el rostro que al final no transmitía nada.

-¿Entonces si te irás?- preguntó cuando llego a su lado.

-Sí- respondió.

Hubo silencio, fuera de planes para vencer al enemigo de Tobe no hablaban de mucho.

-Adiós Tobe, fue bueno haberte conocido- Y no mintió, a pesar de todo fue bueno, una etapa de su vida que le permitió llegar hasta donde estaba ahora.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, y esta vez, se proponía caminar sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

-Me gustabas- dijo ella en un susurro mientras caminaba, necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba dejar todo resuelto, ¿Qué importaba que la rechazara? Igual ya no quería estar con él y ya se iba.

.

.

-A mi aún me gustas- Respondió el en alto. _Su voz sonaba tan arrepentida_ y cuando ella se giró sorprendida tenía la cabeza gacha _como un niño_ después de una llamada de atención. _Por fin desenterraba un poco de su amor._ Pero ya era tarde. -Perdón- dijo torpemente, de una forma que ella nunca lo había escuchado hacer.

 _Y ahora que te digo adiós y se abren mis alas, ¿me pides perdón?_

Hace unos meses se habría roto a llorar y lo hubiera abrazado hasta estar segura que no era un sueño. Hasta hace unos meses habría hecho de todo para estar oyendo aquello. Pero ya no más. "Muévete. Haz algo bien al menos una vez. Deja de estorbar." Pudo escucharlos siempre como idiota… porque lo quería, toxica e hirientemente lo quería. Pero la última vez, por fin le había roto la paciencia al fallar la misión contra el otro ninja "Seras estúpida, ya era nuestro. No puedo creerlo Chief lo que te tocaba hacer era fundamental, te lo dije. ¿Cómo pudiste fallar?" Y mientras recibía esos gritos después de la explosión veía a lo lejos con la vista nublada a la chica pelinegra herida y al archienemigo de Tobe ayudándola, tomándola entre sus brazos a pesar de que todos sabían que detestaba el contacto físico y más con ella, a pesar de que esa chica le atosigara y molestara siempre; y en cambio, Tobe, que ella consideraba su amigo le gritaba por un error humano.

No lo odiaba, de cualquier forma, ella sabía desde el inicio que así era la personalidad de Tobe, ella sabía con quien trataba desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía culparlo; tampoco debía autocastigarse, en vez de eso sólo tomo la mejor decisión que pudo, la que de verdad era la mejor y estaba lista para enfrentarla, sin retrocesos.

-Sé que estuve mal, desde el inicio, el intermedio, desde siempre he estado mal. No vine a pedirte que te quedes conmigo, ya he hablado con tus amigos, entiendo que esto es lo que quieres y, de ahora en adelante, cuando rehagas tu vida de forma fantástica en la nueva ciudad, y si de pura casualidad te preguntan sobre esta aldea y por mí, respóndeles que por ser un idiota te perdí, y yo aquí mientras tanto tendré presente cada día por el resto de mi vida que tu amor jamás lo merecí, y si me pregunta cualquiera eso es lo que le diré.

Justo ahora él le decía todo lo que alguna vez quiso oír. Le ponía de nuevo las estrellas en el cielo y _le daba la luna sobre el mar, ahora que ya no había más destino que el camino en soledad._

Era todo tan tonto viéndolo por encima.

Ella se permitió sonreír y se acercó a Tobe.

Extendió los brazos y lo abrazo. "No te tortures y vive" le dijo antes de besarle la mejilla y marcharse.

 _Ya queda poco por decir_  
 _Y poco para recordar_  
 _Que llora el río cuando pasa_  
 _Porque nunca volverá_

Desde el muelle el sólo pudo ver como su compañera de juegos subía a un barco que no la traería de vuelta. Chief era mucho para él, y aunque ya sabía su verdadero nombre, su timidez nunca lo dejaba decírselo… pero si alguna vez volvía estaba seguro que lo haría.

Chief, la que hacía planes malísimos que a cualquiera le habría dejado ganas de sobra para no volver a pedirle ayuda, pero que era tan graciosa y adorable siendo ella misma que simplemente no renunciaría, aún a pesar de que todas las veces a lo largo de los años eso le arruinara la posibilidad de vencer a Garu.

Ella, la que a pesar de su difícil carácter aun buscaba ser amable con él, una de las pocas personas que siempre se quedó a su lado y nunca le exigió ser alguien que no era para conservarla… pero gracias a eso ni siquiera fue ella la que se lo confirmó, fue el tiempo, _que poco a poco su egoísmo fue matando todas sus oportunidades._

Cuando abandono a su mente y quiso verla por última vez ella ya no estaba, el barco se había marchado.

 _Las lágrimas que saben más amargas_  
 _Son las que llevan dentro las palabras_  
 _Que se quedaron en tu corazón_

Justo así como las de él, por jamás confesar su amor.

* * *

De cualquier forma Chief ya iba en camino a una nueva ciudad, ¿A quién le importaba si lo que acababa de vivir era sólo un producto de esa imaginativa mente en la que Tobe siempre la quiso?

Ya no sería la misma que se dejó pisotear por el pretexto de amor. Ese barco, ese viaje, y ese mar moviéndose ferozmente por la lluvia sólo eran el reflejo del primer día del resto de su vida. El primer día del resto de su vida sin su primer amor.

 _El primer día de mi vida sin ti_  
 _Cosí tu sombra al viento que se marcha_

 _Guardé un suspiro de después de partir_  
 _Dejé una carta para mis fantasmas_

 _El primer día de mi vida sin ti_  
 _Cubrí recuerdos con sabanas blancas_

 _Soplé en tu cara todo lo que sufrí_  
 _Llego la música hasta mi ventana._

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. :3 Si les soy sincera no planeaba esto, sólo estaba esperando tiempo para los otros proyectos que tengo en mente... pero esta idea se me cruzo y tuve que hacerla... además me parece genial considerando que mañana se estrena el nuevo álbum de La oreja de Van Gogh y me pone muy feliz, lo espero desde mi cumpleaños en junio xD**

 **Sin más espero que les haya gustado, es algo nuevo porque casi no hay fics de esta pareja, ojala y se animen a escribir los suyos :3**


End file.
